Self Esteem
by Mint.Creme.Oreo
Summary: [Miharu x Julia, songfic, mild yuri WaFF] Julia thinks her crush was a secret, but little did she know, Miharu was smarter than she looked... [Might continue it.]


Author's Note: I know I said no more songfics... but I heard this while my mom was driving me back to my aunt's after Easter dinner, and I felt inspired.

Basically, this is assuming that all the characters (Jin, Xiao, Miharu, Steve, Hwoarang, Christie, Julia, and Asuka) attend Mishima Tech, the local college, and that they have roomates, etc.

Pairings: Xiaoyin, Steve x Christie, Julia x Miharu

Yay! My first posted Tekken fic, and my first yuri! Here we go.

**The Offspring**

**"Self Esteem"**

**

* * *

**

_I wrote her off for the tenth time today  
And practiced all the things I would say_

I should've known it. Really, I really should have. All the times when me and Xiao met her and Christie at the club, who did she dance close to? Me.

_But she came over I lost my nerve  
I took her back and made her dessert_

And when a boy at Mishima Tech turned me down, it wasn't my 'best friend' Xiaoyu (who was out chasing Jin-san again) who came by with a pint of Ben and Jerry's in my favorite flavor, and comforted me.

_Oh I know I'm being used  
That's okay man cause I like the abuse_

I don't even know how she knew I liked Cherry Garcia. Most people don't like that flavor. Maybe it was just a really good guess.

_Oh I know she's playing with me  
That's okay cause I've got no self esteem_

But, then again, how did she know that my favorite movie in the whole world was 'Phantom of the Opera'?

_We make plans to go out at night  
I wait till 2 then I turn out the light_

And then, a week later, me and her and Xiao and Christie went clubbing again. This time, Christie and Xiao had the **nerve** to bring along Steve and Jin, even though they **knew **me and Jules didn't have boyfriends.

_This rejection's got me so low  
If she keeps it up I just might tell her so_

But it turned out okay. Me and Julia danced together, and it was all eyes on us. Like, when people form a circle around the really awesome dancers, and they all watch and clap and cheer? Oh yeah, I knew Christie was jealous, at least. Serves her right.

_When she's saying, oh, that she wants only me  
Then I wonder why she sleeps with my friends_

Oh, wait, there's a knock at my door. It's probably Hwoarang again; I bet Steve kicked him out so he and Christie could be 'alone'.

_When she's saying, oh, that I'm like a disease  
Then I wonder how much more I can spend_

Well, there's only a little shock on my face to see it's... oh come on, like you have to guess... Julia. Julia Chang, standing on her doorstep (even though it's a dorm room).

_Well I guess I should stick up for myself  
But I really think it's better this way_

Of course I let her in. She just wants to hang out. Hwoarang did get kicked out of his room; but he chose to go find Asuka and spar or something. Now I feel a little bad.

_The more you suffer  
The more it shows you really care_

We sit on the couch, and guess what she brought over? Phantom of the Opera! I smile at her, widely. She ruffles my shaggy brown hair, and pops in the DVD.

_Right?  
Yeah-eh-eh_

_Now I'll relate this little bit  
That happens more than I'd like to admit_

About half-way through the movie, during the song 'Masquerade', she pulls the oldest trick in the book. She acts like she's yawning, and places an arm around my shoulders. I giggle a little, and she starts to pull it back.

_Late at night she knocks on my door  
She's drunk again and looking to score_

I decide to humor her. I lean against her side, and let her arm tighten around me. Strangely... it feels great... like this is supposed to be how it is between us.

_Oh I know I should say no but  
It's kind of hard when she's ready to go_

She pulls me a little closer, wrapping her other arm around my waist and practically pulling me into her lap. She's blushing, I can't see it, but I know it's there. The small flush across her high, tan cheeks. It's really cute.

_I may be dumb, but I'm not a dweeb  
I'm just a sucker with no self esteem_

That's when I tell her. I know she likes me, **that way**. (And trust me, it does sound stupid saying that. Immature, like I'm back in middle school.)

_When she's saying, oh, that she wants only me  
Then I wonder why she sleeps with my friends_

She just nods. I say that, and all she can do is nod? Not even say anything? Yes or no would be really great about now, Jules!

_When she's saying, oh, that I'm like a disease  
Then I wonder how much more I can spend_

She moves her hand up from my waist, sending shivers down my back and making goosbumps prickle underneath my shirt, to the back of my neck. She just sort of looks at me for a moment.

_Well I guess I should stick up for myself  
But I really think it's better this way_

Then... we kiss. It was a small, gentle kiss, and... I liked it... I'd never felt this way about another girl before. It was like I had a crush on Jules (but at least it was a step up from my last crush; Forrest Law... eww...).

_The more you suffer  
The more it shows you really care_

And it probably would've lasted a little longer if the door hadn't opened. I already knew who it was; there were only two people in the world who dared enter Mi-chan and Xiao's den without knocking; currently, Asuka and Hwoarang are standing in my doorway, flabbergasted. Julia doesn't care. She just kisses my cheek, and then rests her head on my shoulder, holding me gently.

_Right?  
Yeah-eh-eh_

_

* * *

_End ficlet. I'm definetly going to continue this. Miharu and Julia is just too cute not to write... I'm so proud of myself. I can write yuri! It isn't as hard as I thought it would be! Read and Review! 


End file.
